


Make a Wish

by The_Snow_Ninja



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Cute, Drama, Fluffy, Happy Ending, Love, M/M, Romance, angel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:47:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27680240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Snow_Ninja/pseuds/The_Snow_Ninja
Summary: Something amazing happens that allows Magnus to do something he's wanted to do for some time now. He manages to suprise his husband with what he does, he just wasn't expecting a serprise too.Sorry about the summary, I just wasn't sure what to say without giving away the plot. Also, Tanshi is an original character so please don't take. Plus, I appologise because I have spelt Isabelle's name wrong a few times, I will change it but it's 5am and I need to sleep.
Relationships: Clary Fray/Jace Wayland, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Simon Lewis/Isabelle Lightwood
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	Make a Wish

Alexander has come down to the New York institute for a few days to catch up with his friends and family. He has Max looking after things for him while he is away and is doing an amazing job. Magnus wanted to come along but hasn’t been feeling like himself the last few days. He’s put it down to his schedule being so full and not getting enough time replenish his magic, and has cancelled his appointments for the next few days to see if it helps, he only just finished phoning all his clients yesterday and claims he already feels a bit better today which made Alec feel exponentially better as he was worried about his husband. He’s currently with Isabelle, Simon and Jace catching up with them, waiting for Magnus to phone as he had asked to speak with them on load speaker so that he could have the opportunity to speak with them even if he couldn’t be there in person, which his siblings plus Simon where more than happy to do as they also wanted to hear from the Warlock.

“How is Clary by the way?” Alec asked his brother with a small smile, knowing that Clary had recognised him, but the rest of her memories seemed be lagging with their return.

“I think she’s getting some more of her memories back; she recognised a few ruins the other day. So, things are progressing, but slowly. I just don’t understand why the angels are holding her memories so tightly. Surely, she’s suffered enough by forgetting everything.” Jace looked somewhat defeated and lost.

“Hay, I know it’s not nice to think of it this way, but there is always a reason for everything. If the angel’s don’t what her to remember yet, then they have a reason for doing so. Plus, what you have to try and focus on, is the fact that she is at least remember stuff.” Simon commented with a reassuring smile, knowing better than anyone how it felt to lose Clary. “Just give it time man. She’ll remember when the time is right.” Simon patted Jace’s shoulder to comfort him, but a little roughly because he knew by now that Jace still wasn’t the greatest when it came to, touchy feely conversations and emotions. Jace smiled his appreciation.

Alec’s phone started to ring, and a smile bloomed on his face the moment he saw who was calling. “It’s Magnus.” He stated showing them the name on the screen.

“Well, what are you waiting for?! Answer it! I want to hear from my new brother!” Isabelle states with joy, a big playful smile on her face. She and Magnus had become quite close over time, bonding mostly through Magnus teaching Isabelle to cook which has really done wonders because they all rather liked her cooking now. Magnus still had the best cooking skills of the group, but that was probably because he’d lived for so long, he knew what went well with everything, and had centuries to master flavours and cooking styles. Alec looked to his blonde haired brother for an indication, as he still looked a bit conflicted over bringing up Clary.

“Alec, if you don’t answer, I swear I will.” Jace chuckled, he seemed genuinely happy to talk to Magnus which made Alec so happy as he knows it took them the longest to get along as they didn’t exactly have much in common. So, Alec pressed the answer button and instantly pressed the speaker button.

“Hi Magnus, the others are-” Before Alexander could finished, a panicked sounding Magnus started speaking.

“Alexander, I don’t know what to do. I need help! I’m so sorry, I know you’re supposed to be up there for a while with your family, but I really need you home!” Magnus was breathing quite heavily, like he had run for miles before calling, and Alec could hear a tint of emotion in Manus’ voice as if he was ether crying, or close to.

“Magnus! What’s going on?!” Isabelle asked in alarm, getting in a ready to act position.

“Oh gods, I’m so sorry if I’m scarring you all. I completely forgot Alexander would have me on loudspeaker, but I can’t explain. Not over the phone. Please Alec, I just really need you to come home now. I can send a portal. Just please…please come home.” Manus’ voice was sounding more emotional and urgent by the second.

“Can we come? Maybe we can help.” Simon commented is a slightly stammered voice, always the one to be the most alarmed in situations like this, especially for people he really cared for.

There was a pause on Manus’ end where all you could hear was the heavy breathing that told them all he was still there, but they could also faintly hear things clanking in the background, perhaps he was searching for something. “Umm…I…I suppose. No one else but you four though.” Magus stated before the phone was put down and a portal appeared. They jumped through without hesitation, landing in his apartment hallway. The doors to the main living area closed, which was something Alexander had never seen before. Those doors where never closed. Magnus then appeared beside them his hands full of different things, from what Alec could tell they were ingredients. “Oh, thank goodness. I don’t know what to do, and didn’t know who else I could trust and turn to about this.” He claimed as he came over to Alec and hugged him to the best of his ability, considering his hands here full.

Alec hugged back and kissed the top of his head quickly before asking. “Magnus, what is going on.”

Manus pulled away with a start, seeming to realise the urgency of the situation again. “I’ll have to show you, but what I show must stay between us. It cannot leave this loft.” It was at this point they could tell Magnus had his wards up. Whatever was going on was serious and confidential, so they nodded. Magnus tried an encouraging smile before he went on. “Alright then. Jace, would you mind opening the doors please as you are the closest.” Magnus asked politely with a kind smile. Even in a situation like this, whatever the situation was, Magnus was always kind to his friends. Jace did as he was asked without a seconds hesitation, not wanting to wait any longer. If his brother in law was in danger, then we was going to do anything to keep him safe from that danger.

The doors opened and the rushed in, Magnus was able to kick it closed after he followed them in. They all froze when they stepped inside though. “Magnus…it that a-” Jace was unable to finish his sentence, unable to believe what he was seeing, because right here on the sofa of the loft was the rarest creature to ever set your eyes upon. On the sofa, shaking quite profusely as if frozen to the bone, was an angel. They knew this for certain as his wings were out, one of which looked severely injured as the feathers were all tattered, some even appeared to be missing, it looked to be at an odd angel meaning it was probably broken, and there was a sufficient amount of blood on the wing. It was his right wing that had the most damage, the left just appeared to be a little ruffled and dirty. However, the most amazing thing about this angle was his wings. They weren’t your typical white wings that you see depicted on most angel’s, no. This angel’s wings looked more like that of a blue jay, it was kind of faded so would only show up in well light areas, which Magnus’ apartment was. In fact, if it wasn’t for the fact that the angel had a halo and was glowing they probably would have assumed this was a new downworlder that they had never seen before. Though it wasn’t just the state of the angel’s wing that was concerning, it was also that it’s celestial light wasn’t shining very much, in fact it was rather dull compared to the few angels they had gotten glimpses of.

“Yes, an he’s hurt. Badly.” Magnus states as he starts putting the ingredients into a brae. “That’s why I called. I found him in an ally by the loft. I can’t be sure, but I think he was looking for help and could sense a warlock lived here. If I hadn’t needed to get some tea, I would have never seen him, and he would have been left to die.” Magnus explained, his hand a little shaky from nerves, Alec came beside him and knelt down wrapping his arm around Magnus to comfort him, who seemed to relax a bit at being in his arms.

“What do you need us for?” Simon asked, not being able to take his eyes off of the beautiful creature, stunned by the purity you could feel coming off the angle in waves. Probably as a defence mechanism, to warn any that may try to hurt him that even if he’s unconscious, that he’s still able to protect himself. “And how did you get him inside. I mean, he’s got one powerful protective shield going on right now.” Simon stuttered as he pointed to the angel like he was trying to show them the invisible protective waves the angel was giving off.

“That’s why I think he was trying to get here, because every time I go to touch him, those shield go down.” Magnus clarified, as he got up and started to gently comb through the angel’s right wing in order to search for any hidden injuries. “I needed you all as I do not know what I am going. No one has ever treated an angel before, so any information Alec, Izzy and Jace can give me would do wonders. Also, as you can see the injuries are extensive and his wings are rather large. I don’t have enough hands to do this alone, and I need all the magic I can save to try and heal some of his injuries with my magic. I don’t know if my magic will work on him, but I must try.” Magnus explained, as he looked over at the brae with a sigh. It was obviously ready for whatever it needed next, but Magnus hadn’t finished with the right wing.

Jace came up to Magnus, and gently placed his hand on the back of his neck, and rubbed his thumb in the divot of his shoulder to try and help him relax, they all knew from experience that the best place to show physical comfort was the back of his neck, and his shoulders. He only truest them with this information, and they all felt rather honoured when they each learned about it from Magnus as they knew he could still find it a little difficult to share with anyone but Alec. “Don’t worry Magnus. We’ll all do our part to help.” Which they did. They all had a station. Jace took over for Magnus with checking the left wing, as the right wing needed the most attention. Simon fixed the poison as he didn’t want to be anywhere near the blood, to afraid that he might try drinking it if he came to close to it. Isabelle took to finding any dead feather and taking them out while also washing the blood aware and disinfecting the wounds once cleaned. Alec took to helping Magnus as best as he could, relocating bones when needed, and lending Magnus strength when it came time to try and heal the wounds. He focused mostly on the bones and getting them lined up perfectly as wings were a vital appendage for an angel. Simon gave the angel the poison when he was done. It was a combination of a very strong pain killer and a sedative to put the angel into a deeper form of sleep which would hopefully turn the angel off enough, so the energy he was using to protect himself would be put to better use so he could start healing himself.

It worked mostly, the angel did seem to relax slightly, and she shield wasn’t as strong but as an angel we was too powerful for anything Magnus could try, that would actually be of beneficial help. Healing the bones nearly took everything Magnus had, and even then they still weren’t sitting right. In the end, the bandaged the wings and search for any other injuries. His side was badly bruised, but Magnus couldn’t detect any further damage, but the angel would still be in a fair amount of pain when he awoke. Once they were sure that they had done all they could, they helped Magnus clean up, as he needed to rest, feeling rather dizzy with all the magic he has used. The angel’s blood was surprisingly silver, they had assumed it would be red like most other living creatures, but when they thought about it, it seemed to make sense. By the time they had finished they came back into the living room where Magnus sat of the flood, idly stroking one of the angel’s primal feathers a small but tired smile on his face. They came over, Jace stood, Simon sat on the coffee table Izzy took an armchair and Alec sat next to his husband. They also subconsciously took notice that it was now quite late in the evening, that they had spent hours working. They had got hear around 1:30pm, and it was nearly 9 now, so they were all rather tiered.

“He’s beautiful, isn’t he.” Magnus asked in wonder. When he said beautiful, he meant it a very different way to how he meant it when he said it to Alec, who knew this full well and smiled, leaning into Magnus and brining his husband in who went with it and sighed in relief when he found himself leaning against the strong warm chest his husband.

“Yeah. I just can’t believe it. I mean, we are in the presence of an angel. We just helped an angel. Can you believe just how incredible this is” Izzy sighed in wonder, a smile plastered on her face. Simon agreeing with her with an enthusiastic nod.

Jace studied the angel for a moment. He was on his front so that no pressure was on his wings, face away from the window. His left wing draped across the back of the sofa; the right was mostly across the coffee table but due to their sheer size it also draped the floor slightly. The left just about kissed the floor which just goes to show how big they were. The right wing that draped the floor slightly was what Magnus was fondly stroking, he looked drained but so happy to have helped an angel. They all were really, angels were brilliant creatures, strong, pure creature, which also meant that whatever brought him to this level of injurie was also very powerful and something for them to worry about if it was still around. For now, Jace continued to take in the angel. He had pure while hair here a glowing right shone around the top of his head, which was obviously his halo. Jace had always though a halo would look more solid but found that it being made out of pure light, did seem to make more sense as angels where essentially light themselves.

The angel’s skin was extremely pale too, in fact it didn’t look like it was far of paper or snow. He also had a muscular body like Jace himself. He wore a mahogany brown coat that went about a quarter ways past his knees, and it split from the top so his wings had something that could sit comfortably through. Probably the reason he wasn’t wearing a shirt now that Jace thought about it. he also had a pair of three quarter length trousers. They were fairly soft looking, and a little baggy. They looked a little bit like black jogging bottoms, and on the inseam going up just past his knee was an intentional split the had a thick thread that criss crossed to keep it together. At the top of the trousers was a lilac…well, Jace wasn’t sure what it was. It was part of the trousers, that’s for sure, but due to the style difference, you could easily mistake it for a puffy belt of some kind. He also wasn’t wearing any shoes or socks. Jace wasn’t sure if that was a choice like the him not wearing a top clearly was, or if he somehow lost them in the fight.

Now that Jace had finished his observation he decided to speak up. “Whatever done this to him, if it’s still alive and out there could cause some major damage. Harming an angel is no easy feat. Whatever it was, had to have been on a similar strength level to this angel in order to harm it the way it did.” Jace informed the group, feeling a little guilty when he saw Magnus who seemed to be close to sleep, now looking at him a little dazed. He was exhausted.

“I know that I’m technically, still knew to this downworlder stuff, but I’ve always been fascinated by mythical creatures. Even if, whatever did this to him was of similar strength, wouldn’t it be dead now that it’s hurt him?” Simon questioned with a slightly tilted head and unsure eyes, not sure if anything he knew about their world was even close to accurate.

“Explain.” Alec responded, looking a little intrigued. Jace had been the one to know the most about angel’s since he’d officially encountered one, technically encountered two if you were in include Azazel, and he also had angel blood. However, even his knowledge wasn’t that extended past Izzy and Alec’s. So, any impute, could be useful as they couldn’t know for sure what was true. All anyone knew for sure when it came to angel’s is that they extremely rare, and they are the purest living this to exist.

“Well, from the legends I’ve read. Hurting an angel is a big no, no. This is because any damage one inflicts on an angel is done to them 10,000 fold. Even demons know not to touch an angel because of this. Valentine, you could argue that the reason Clary stabbed and killed him, was in a way part of his punishment. The rest would more than likely come in the afterlife, if they felt he hadn’t payed for the harm he had caused the angel. The more powerful you are, the more you could potentially hurt an angel, there for the worse your punishment is. if this is true, then it could be argued, that because the creature that did this was so powerful and chose to hurt him to this extent, was killed almost instantly for his crimes. It is also said that angel’s blood can burn a demon as it is to pure for them to touch. It’s as powerful as holy water apparently.” Simon explained as best as he could, hesitating here and there as he was trying to remember all this from a good few years ago when he read up on it. “Then again, I could be wrong and maybe the angel was able to destroy whatever did this to him before it could cause to much damage.” Simon back peddled, he always doubted his knowledge when it came to the down world, as it was based on what the humans knew, which wasn’t much as they had forgotten over the years that this world even exists.

“And, if nether happened?” Izzy asked lightly, hoping that there wasn’t some powerful creature out there, that could cause a lot of damage, and would be extremely complicated to take down.

Simon shrugged his shoulders lightly, his face scrunched up as he hated feeling like he wasn’t being helpful. “All I could say for sure, is that it could be really bad if it is still alive.”

“It’s not here.” An unfamiliar voice spoke. Their heads snapped to the angel; who’s eyes were still closed. “It didn’t follow.” That’s all the angel said before seemingly passing out again.

Before anyone could say anything Magnus yawned. “I think we should all get some rest. I don’t mind if you stay, I have a blow up bed tucked away somewhere and more than enough blankets and pillows to accommodate whoever will be taking the blow up bed.” Magnus tried to up but his arms where to shaky and weak to support him. So, Alec hocked his arms under Magnus before picking him up bridle style. “Please, help yourself to anything you wish to eat or drink, but please try to keep it down, I don’t want to disturb him again.” Magnus’s eyes where closed before Alec picked him up, but they were sure he was asleep if the steady breathing was anything to go by.

“I’m going to put him to bed, I’ll be back in a big to get out the blow up bed. In the meantime, like Magnus said, make yourselves at home.” Alec smiled before leaving with Magnus in his arms. In the end, Jace insisted that Izzy and Simon took the guest bedroom as the bed was big enough for two, and he would take the blow up bed. Jace and Izzy had a quick sandwich, Simon had some blood and they went their separate ways. Alec came out not long after Izzy and Simon closed the guestroom door, hearing a pair of soft, loose pyjama bottoms and got the blow up bed out. They placed it not far from the coffee table at Jace’s request, apparently, we wanted to make sure that if the angel experience any maybe discomfort, or almost rolls off the sofa, then it was best that we was close enough to help, but promises Alec that he was intending to sleep. It wasn’t until they were finished setting up, and all lights except for a lamp close the Jace’s bad, was off that they realised something. One, somehow the wards were still up despite Magnus’ exhaustion. Two, the angel’s glow seems to have stopped flickering now and appears a little brighter.

Alec gets about halfway to his and Magnus’ shared room before Jace calls softly. “Hay.” Alex turns to his brother, with a raised eyebrow. “Don’t let him work at all tomorrow.” Jace nodded to where Magnus was asleep in the bedroom. “He needs a lot of rest after today.” Jace smiles softly, a very light blush meeting his cheeks as he couldn’t feeling quite protective over Magnus right now. He partly blames it on his Parabatai rune, and feeling Alec’s strong sense of protection towards the warlock. Although, knows that a lot if comes from the fact that he does consider Magnus as family and had really come to love the extravagant warlock.

Alec smiles at his brother. “I will. Goodnight Jace.” Alec response, and when Jace wishes him goodnight, he turns and enters the bedroom, closing the door but leaving a slight gap just in case.

The next morning, Magnus was the last to get up. It was the first time they had seen Magnus without makeup, and he wasn’t dressed to impress ether. He had a pair of grey jogging bottoms on, and an oversized hoodie which Jace and Izzy quickly recognised as Alec’s. what surprised them the most was that his eyes weren’t glimmered. They had seen his cat eyes before, but only for fleeting seconds, never like this, never on full view where they could really see them. Simon commented on it when he noticed. “Wow, Magnus. You have cat eyes. They look amazing.” This was Simon’s first time seeming them apparently. Alec had physically halts in his track to making Magnus an herbal tea when Simon made the comment. It wasn’t because of what Simon said, but because he knew how sensitive Magnus was over his eyes, how he had been the first person to ever call them beautiful according to Magnus. Even though Alec saw them more than anyone ever had, the moments he got to see them was really rare, and he didn’t want to bring it up. He didn’t Magnus thinking he was ashamed of his eye if he was to tell Magnus, but more importantly he didn’t Magnus using magic just yet. He wanted Magnus to rest and making his eyes appear human did require Magnus to use magic.

“Thank you Simon. I’ve never been to fond of them myself, but Alexander like them, so I’ve been trying to see them from his point of view. Isn’t working yet but I must say his complement on them are just lovely.” Magnus smiled at the vampire, his eyes still on full display. “I hope it doesn’t bother any of you that I am keeping them on display, I just feel a little to drained right now.” Magnus states as he sips on the tea Alec handed to him, kissing him on the cheek as he did so. Seemingly very happy that Magnus is doing very well with the situation.

“We’re just surprised that your allowing us to see them Magnus. You don’t normally keep them around long enough for us to see them properly, but Simon is right. They are amazing.” Jace smiles warmly at the warlock, because his cat eyes are a very intimate part of him, he could tell through his bond with Alec just now how strongly Magnus feels towards his eyes, and that he can get extremely self continues when they are revealed, but can also sense how pleased he is with how the situation is being handled. So, knowing it’s such a soft, intimate and normally private thing for Magnus, makes him feel a lot closer to the warlock.

“They really pull you in.” Izzy complimented. Magnus was ducking his head at the compliments, but they could sense his smile, and see it in his eyes whenever he looked up.

“Can they dilate like a cats? Is your vision better when they don’t have the glimmer on them? Do they allow you to see in the dark?” Simon started barrelling questions, clearly geeking out over the eyes. Alec visibly cringed slightly, worried that maybe Simon’s questions would be a bit much for Magnus. Maybe we would feel like he’s being interrogated, but when Magnus chucked softly at the vampires antics Alec loosened up. “Sorry, if I’m asking to many questions, or if they are to personal. Of cause, you totally don’t have to answer, and feel free to tell me to shup up if you wish I really don’t want to make you feel uncomfortable, I’m just a curious person the can be a tad nosy some-” Magnus put his hand up to stop Simon’s nervous talking.

“I understand that you are curious, and I really don’t mind. I trust you all. If I didn’t’ then maybe I would have felt a little offended or put on the spot, but I feel comfortable with you all so please don’t worry too much.” Magnus reassured, not just Simon but everyone including Alec and he knew sometimes Alexander wanted to ask him things and wasn’t always sure about doing so. Magnus did encourage Alexander to ask every now and then. “to answer your questions, yes they can dilate.” Magnus did a little demonstration where the pupils became rather large, causing Alec to blush deeply as he’s defiantly seen that before, luckily everyone was too focused on Magnus’ eyes to realise him blushing, Jace did look in his direction for a split second obviously sensing Alec’s emotions through there bond but once he took notice of Alec’s blush quickly went back to Magnus, clearly not wanting to know. Then, Magnus’s pupils became very thin, like that of a well sharpened pencil which none of them had ever seen before. Apparently it only happens when he’s really angry. Then they went back to normal size. “I wouldn’t say my vision is worse with a glamour, it’s still quite good but I would say that things aren’t as sharp when I place the glamour there. Lastly, yes they allow me to see in the dark.” Magnus smiled kindly as he explained, rather enjoying seeing them being fascinated by his eyes rather than fearful. Magnus thinks this is probably the first time, he truly believes Alexander when he said that people who knew the real him, wouldn’t care that his eyes are demonic. They would see beyond that like he does, because they know the person they belong to is the kindest soul in the world, and that’s what his eyes truly meant. Not demonic, but that of a loyal and loving fiend.

“I love you Magnus.” Alec states as he kisses Magnus on the cheek.

Magnus turns to his husband with a smile, consciously dilating his pupils as he noticed the blush earlier and felt like teasing. “I love you too, Alexander.” They kiss on the lips the time, it’s short loved because of the company, but beautiful and perfect all the same.

“Hope I’m not interrupting.” The wiped the head to look over at the sofa. The angel was now awake, and by the looks of it only just because he was in the process of sitting up. “I am curious as to who it is I am to thank. Though can tell the warlock used quite a bit of his magic to help, I can also sense others. I assume all of you too some kind of part in helping me heal.” He spoke softly, but quite roughly, voice think with sleep and lack of use. Magnus was the first to get up with the help of Alec as he still felt weak, the others quickly followed suit. Magnus gave the angel another potion Simon had made last night.

“This should help with the shaky feeling running through your legs and arms.” Magnus states as he hands it to the angel, who smiles and excepts it. he drink half before giving it back to Magnus.

“I can tell you need it just as much as I do.” Magnus looks a little surprised but smiles shyly before drinking little himself, instantly looking rather relieved. “My name is Tanshi, I am Seraphim from detention 25, and I am here because I was sent here by one of the princes of hell who designed to separate me from my friends. He is also the one who injured me as he are of similar power levels. However, I only discovered I was a Seraphim recently so haven’t yet discovered my full power, if I had it, he probably wouldn’t a stood a chance…that’s basically it apart from the fact that I need to get home a soon as my wings are healed.” The angel Tanshi explained, his glowing and halo are now gone, probably because he isn’t in a critical position and needs to protect himself now that he’s awake.

“I’m Magnus Lightwood-Bane, I’m the high Warlock of Alicante.” Magnus introduced, putting his hand out which the angel took and shook.

“I’m Alexander Lightwood-Bane, I’m the head of the Idris institute, I’m a Shadowhunter and you can call me Alec.” Alec fumbled a little over his words, but the angel continued to smile nicely and shook his hand.

Izabelle and Jace introduced themselves in a similar fashion. Simon stammered over everything that came out of his mouth, including his own name but it caused the angel to chuckle and still greet him with a polite. “It’s a pleasure to make your acquaintance.” As he shook Simon’s hands. “Thank you. All of all, for taking such good care of me. I really appreciate it. Now that I am awake, I should be healed in no time, but I would be in a very bad position if it wasn’t for Magnus finding me. I do apologise for the way in which you must have found me, but I could sense you were a good warlock and were the closest to where I found myself, so I came here hoping that you might be able to help me heal, as at the time I was too weak to do so. I can’t go into why I was so weak I’m afraid but just know that you helped, and I am forever grateful young warlock.” Tanshi explained himself. You could feel the appreciation and gratitude coming off him.

“I haven’t called a young warlock in a very long time.” Magnus said with a chuckle, not believing that he’s just been called young. Old, most defiantly but not young. Not for a very long time.

“Well, I’m stuck looking like a 21 year old, technically I’m 45, but the dimension I’m from is kind of like this ones future. So, in this dimension I am theoretically more than three times your age.” He smiled but rolled his eyes playfully, like was complaining through his eyes that he was old. “OH! Before I forget.” The angel said in excitement. Then when he next spoke, is eyes blue eyes were filled it a golden light, and his voice, it sounded like a bunch of people speaking at the same time. “I am the angel of pure hearts; you have been judged and found worthy. You all have proven to have hearts as pure and an angel, therefor I will grant you each one single wish. There are certain wishes I cannot grant, such as bringing a loved one back to life, as this is deaths department. If you wish for something I cannot grant I will let you know. So, what do you wish for? Remember, be careful, as you only get one.” They all looked at each other in surprise, honestly they hadn’t been expecting anything like this situation to happen, but now that it has, the angel granting them a wish was the last thing they would have expected. A thank you then him leaving, probably, waking up and finding him gone was a definite possibility, but a wish didn’t even come to mind.

Jace hesitated before he spoke up. “There this girl Clary. Her memories were taken from her by the angels of this dimension…can you…bring them back? Can you return her memories to her?” Jace asked not being able to look at the anything but the floor, feeling a little embarrassed.

“Come here.” Tanshi stated softly. Jace did as asked, kneeling in front of the angel when he gestured Jace to do so, placing the palm hand to Jace’s forehead. “I want you think of nothing else but the one you want me to cure. As I do not know this person, I must find them through you.” He explained. Jace closed his eyes and concentrated, thinking of nothing but Clary. Then suddenly “Your wish has been granted, and I must say she held just as much love for you without her memories as she did with them.” Jace looked almost lost, not sure what to do with himself. Then his phone started to buzz, it was Clary. “She probably wants to tell you the good news.” Jace smiled so widely with happiness before thanking the angel and moving away from the group so he could talk to Clary.

“I just want my mum to be okay I know I’m always thinking of her.” Simon states, as his mum thought he was dead, he wanted her to be okay. “So, my wish is that she never forgets I will always love get and I’m okay.” Tanshi seemed to understand Simon’s situation without him needing to be specific. Since Simon’s wish also involved someone Tanshi didn’t know, he had to do what Jace did. Normally Tanshi could just grant the wish with this extra stuff, but due to his weakened stated, is was necessary for the time being.

“Your wish is grated, and she loved you very much too.” Tanshi said caressing Simon’s cheek slightly to comfort him and to transfer the love he felt through the bond to Simon, so he could feel his mother’s love for himself. The happy tear that rolled down his cheek was a good indication that he was grateful for the what Tanshi shared with him. He thank Tanshi quietly before standing and moving beside Isabelle. Isabelle and Alexander stated that they didn’t want anything. Izabelle because she like to erne what she go, and Alec because he felt he already had everything which left Magnus.

“Can you read minds?” Magnus asked somewhat quietly, almost afraid to ask.

“I can, but found people don’t normally like it so I don’t unless necessary.” Tanshi confirms, thinking he understood why Magnus was asking.

“Then I think you know what I would like.” Magnus smiles politely at the angel.

“Are you sure?” The angel needed Magnus to be certain of his choice, to know right down to his core that he wouldn’t regret it. *You realise that once I do this, there is no getting it back. No angel or demon from this world could ever give it back to you.* Tanshi explains telepathically to the warlock who seemed so sure.

“Yes. Please.” Mangun sounded, looked, and even felt sure of his choice.

“It is done.” Tanshi confirms.

Magnus still feels quite tiered but so much better than he did. “What did you wish for?” Alec asks as Jace walk back into the room, so happy that you could almost say he had a skip in his step.

“To be mortal.” Magnus answers looking up at Alec, his eyes now brown.

“What?! But…your magic is everything to you.” Alec says frantically, wondering why Magnus would give his magic up when the last time it was so traumatic for him.

“No, it’s not. You are Alexander.” Magnus states placing a hand to Alec’s cheek. “Plus, last time it was to make a deal with my father. This time, it’s my choice because it’s what I want.” Alexander smiles so widely at Magnus before kissing him passionately and deeply.

“I love you so much. I can’t believe you became mortal for me.” Alec states like he’s the luckiest person on the planet.

“It was for both of us. I’ve lived for a very long time, but this…what we have…I’ll never find this again. You are it for me Alexander, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you, not remembering you. I love you too much to live forever without you.” With that they touch foreheads. Their friends and family are there with such big happy smiles on their faces.

“You still have your magic.” Tanshi states. When everyone looked over it him in disbelief he explains. “I loved into you mind, and even though I could sense you were happy and ready to get rid of your magic, I could also see that the connection to you magic was very strong, it would have been slimier to losing a limb. Plus, you asked to be mortal, so I’ve allowed you to keep you powers, but you are now mortal just like you husband. If you wish for the magic to be gone too then I do not mind, as I did not realise this was the intention, but if you wish to keep it it’s there for you to keep.”

“Magnus, I love you no matter what you choose. Just make sure that if you choose to get rid of them, you won’t regret it. I don’t want to see you unhappy like that again, as I now know how connected you are to your magic. It would be like asking me to get rid of my Parabatai rune, so whatever you choose, do it for you and know I will love you no matter what.” Alexander reassure, really does love Magnus no matter what, and will do so no matter what he chooses, he just want to make sure Magnus understands that. Knows that he won’t think if Magnus chooses to keep his magic, Alec won’t be offended.

“Just so you are aware, if you choose to get rid of your magic, it will remain with you for about nine months.” Tanshi informed them.

“Why?” Magnus asked with a raised eyebrow, everyone else looking just as confused and curious.

“Well…I’m not sure how to say this but…your pregnant.” Tanshi smiled, already feeling the loved coming off both parents in waves.

“How” Izzy breathed.

“His magic is so strong; it allowed their love to create new life within Magnus.” Tanshi put it as simply as he could. It was at this Magnus new his answer.

“I want to keep my magic.” Magnus states as he looked to Alec with the biggest smile on his face. “I came to the decision of being mortal when I realised I couldn’t live an immortal life without you in it, but I also realised it was because I wanted a family with you, and to grow old with you. If my magic allows us to have children that are biologically connected to use, then I don’t even want to get rid of it. not until we feel our family is complete.” Alexander kissed Magnus with such love you could almost hear the love screaming from within him.

The angel was fully healed that evening and said goodbye to them all, thanking them again for their help and wished them luck for whatever future awaits them. Then, just like that he left leaving a not that simply read ‘destiny is a strange but wonderous thing.’ Magnus and Alexander went on to having four children. They had identical twins first that Alec had a hard time telling apart until they were a bit older and developed their own personalities, next they had a girl, and lastly they had a boy. It was after the youngest was born Magnus got rid of his magic completely as they both felt it within their hearts and souls that their family was complete. Alexander and Magnus loved a long happy life together, even as they grew old and grey their loved stayed strong. In fact, in only strengthened in time. Then when the time comes, they will leave this earth together, and love on together in the afterlife forever by each other’s side, loving each other for all eternity.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :P Please like and comment, it would mean a lot


End file.
